Like the Stars
by haolover9312
Summary: one-shot“I wish I could be like the stars… Shining my beloved one’s path…watching over them… protecting them from any harms…" "Why do I always have to suffer"HaoxYoh and YohxAnna


By haolover9312 

**Note: **Hello, peeps! I'm back with a one-shot fic, dedicated to my best friend, nekokyo (a.k.a. Hyunsoo)! Its genre is angst/romance and I'm new to that, so I'll be SUPER bad! Try to understand it please! (It's based on the anime!) It's kind of HaoxYoh, but the background is KIND OF YohxAnna. (Me: There! Happy now, miss bossy pants?!) BUT, it's STILL a bit HaoxYoh!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! D (getting shot by Hyunsoo) Finally, this story is kind of weird. It has some angst scene first, then, a date scene, and another angst scene.

p.s. If Hao can't teleport in the anime/manga, he can in this story.

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell you! I DO NOT own the sk characters!! AACK!

_Italics blah_: Hao thinking

'Blah blah': Yoh thinking

(Blah blah): Me thinking (not TOO much important)

**(Bold blah)**: Scene change

**Like the Stars**

Hao was sitting on a tree near the inn, where Yoh lives, and was thinking about him. He loved to watch Yoh smiling at his friends, playing joke with everybody, and practically _everything _that he did. He knew that Yoh could never, _ever_, smile for him, but somewhere deep inside of him, he was hoping for the day, where Yoh could smile for him and him only. Hao couldn't help it, but to admit that he loved his twin brother, Yoh. He wanted to see, touch (not in a weird way, you perverted folks!!), and speak to his brother.

He wanted Yoh, badly, but he wouldn't stand a chance against Kyouyama Anna. Even though she was mean and cruel most of the time, she loved Yoh with all of her heart and Yoh loved her back. Yoh would do _anything _to protect his fiancée, Anna. If somebody told him to jump off of a building, just to save Anna, he would do it without any doubts. In another words, Yoh loved Anna A LOT.

_Why can't I get you out of my head? You've made me suffer, but why do I still love you? Even though you've made weak, I still love you. Why is that? _Hao's thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when Yoh came out of the inn. "Yoh…" Hao slowly reached out for Yoh, but he just couldn't do it.

"This better be worth my time, Yoh! Or I'll quadruple your training!!" Anna shouted._ Anna? Where are those two going… together??_ "Sheesh! I'm sorry that you need to waste your time dating me today!" Yoh said sarcastically. _A_ _d-date?!_ "You'd _better_ be sorry! I should be watching my soap opera right…" Anna's sentence was cut off, when Yoh hugged her lightly, but affectionately at the same time. "Don't worry! I swear that this'll be the BEST date that you've ever gone on!" Anna was shocked to see that Yoh was hugging her and hesitated for a moment, but hugged him back.

Hao couldn't stand to look at them hugging each other like that. That REALLY proved that they were in love with each other. _Why do I always have to lose EVERYTHING that means so much to me? Why can't I get something in return for a change? Is it because I was bad in the past? Is this some kind of punishment the gods have given to me? Why does it always have to be me?! _Just then, Yoh looked up at a tree, where Hao was hiding. But Hao was well hidden, so he wasn't spotted.

After Hao saw that the couple was far away from him, he jumped down from the tree and teleported himself to the woods.

There, he punched a tree hard, in anger that it was chopped off. Then, he sobbed as he fell to the ground on his knees. "WHY!! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ME?! I'M THE ONE WHO SUFFERS ALL THE TIME!!!" Hao yelled as he started to punch the ground really hard couple of times, but stopped when his fist began to bleed furiously. "Why?? Why…"

As he looked at the puddle of blood, he just got more depressed. _If I was Anna right now, Yoh would be REALLY worried about me. Since I'm me, he would just laugh at me for my foolishness… _Hao didn't dare to wipe the tears that were falling down his cheeks. But to make the situation worse, it started to downpour…

**(Few seconds ago for Yoh and Anna)**

"Ouch!" Yoh winced as a sharp pain went through his hand. "Yoh, are you okay?" Anna asked in a worried (WAA?!) voice. "Yeah, I'm fine…" Yoh replied, clenching his teeth from the pain.

'What _was_ that! I didn't get hurt or anything, but it felt like… my other HALF was in pain… But that can't be true. Hao's 100 dead! Maybe I _am _right. Back at the inn thought that I felt Hao near by… Maybe he _is _still alive. Should I be glad or sad…?'

Yoh was so deep in his thoughts that he forgot that Anna was with him. "…H! YOH!!!" Anna shouted madly at Yoh. "Huh?! Who, what, when, where, and why?!" After Yoh saw Anna's impatient face, he grinned sheepishly and said, "Ehehehe!! Sorry, Anna! I was thinking a bit too much! Now on with our date!" Then, it started to downpour. "_THIS_ IS WHAT YOU CALL, THE BEST DATE EVER?!" Anna screamed over the sound of the rain.

Yoh took off his jacket and placed it over both of them and said, "It WILL be the best date ever! Trust me!" Yoh shouted gleefully. "On the count of three, we'll both run to that theatre! ONE! TWO! AND THREE!" As he shouted the number, three, they both darted to the theatre.

When they arrived at the theatre, Anna was _very _pissed off. "GRR!! Yoh!! I'm soaking wet!! Watch the weather channel before planning a date!" Yoh just grinned and said, "You _are _soaking wet, but you're still beautiful!" Anna blushed a little at that comment. "Stop joking around, Yoh!" Anna was ready to slap him for embarrassing her, but since this _was _their date, she cooled down.

They _were _at a theatre, so they checked to see what kind of movies were in. 'Hee hee… Perfect…' Yoh thought as he saw a romantic movie title. (I don't know any romantic movies, so think of any movie that comes to your mind!! Sorry!)

"Anna!! Let's watch that movie!!" Yoh said pointing at the movie title. "Whatever…" Anna responded in a pissed off tone. "Here! This'll keep you warm for now!" Yoh said as he gave her a dry coat. 'This is going as I've planned… This'll be a peace o' cake!'

Yoh paid for the tickets, popcorn, and drinks, and they sat at their seats. As soon as they sat down, the movie started and they were enjoying the movie.

As it reached the climax, the fluff and the beautiful scene awed Anna, which made her say, "That's the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen…" But that's when Yoh's plan went to work. "It sure is. But you're the most beautiful thing that _I've _ever seen…" Yoh whispered in a serious voice.

Anna blushed deeply and was glad that the theatre was dark. "Y-Yoh… I-I…" Anna was cut off by Yoh's surprise kiss. (KYAA!! ::dieing::)

Anna was shocked to do _anything, _but after she had noticed what was happening, she responded to the kiss. Anna was the one to break the kiss. "Why did you k-kiss me?" Anna asked. "Isn't that obvious? I love you, Anna…" Yoh kissed her once more and they were silent through out the rest of the movie.

After the movie was over, Anna came out blushing A LOT and Yoh came out, crying. "That was the most beautiful movie that I have ever seen!! Don't you think so too, Anna?" Yoh said. "Y-Yeah…" Anna replied, who was blushing more just by thinking of what had happened in the theatre.

"Ehehehe… Come on Anna! Let's get something to eat!" Yoh shouted as he practically dragged Anna to a restaurant.

**(Back at the inn, 50 minutes later…)**

"_Now_ do you think that this is the best date that you've ever gone on?" Yoh asked grinning sheepishly. "I guess… Thanks…" Anna replied. "No problem!! You can go in now. I think I'm just gonna walk for a bit." Yoh said putting a fake smile on. "Ok, but come back before it gets dark."

After Yoh saw that Anna went back in, he walked towards an empty alleyway. 'While we were coming back, I _know _that I felt Hao's presence in this alleyway. I hope he's still here. I want to talk to him.' Yoh stopped, when he saw a familiar figure standing in front of him. "H-Hao?!" Hao smiled sadly at him and responded, "Hello, otouto. It has been a long time since we saw each other, eh?" Yoh was expecting Hao to be here, but he was startled to see that Hao's eyes held all kinds of emothions. Sad, angry, and if he wasn't mistaking, he saw a hint of love was in Hao's eyes.

"I'm not here to fight you or to take your soul, Yoh. I just wanted to have a talk with you." Hao said, looking down at the ground. "First, _I_ want to ask you something. How is it that you're still alive, 'nii chan?" Yoh asked curiously.

"Some things are best if they are not answered, Yoh…" Hao said in a small voice. Yoh just nodded. "Yoh, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all of the things that I have done to you. I was really out of my mind. Please forgive me…"

Yoh was glad to see that Hao had changed. "I forgive you." Yoh responded. "Also, this might be kind of weird to hear these words coming out of my mouth, but I love you." Hao said uneasily. Yoh's eyes widened in surprise. "H-Hao…" Yoh knew that he will regret saying this, but he had to… "I don't love you, 'nii chan! I love Anna and she's the only person that I love! You know what! Why are you trying to make things worse?! I'm happy the way I am right now and I just wish that you weren't in my life." Yoh was really hurting in the inside. He couldn't believe that those words came out of his mouth. It was harsher than he wanted them to be. "I-I meant…" Yoh was cut off by Hao. "It's ok, Yoh. I understand how you feel about me. I'll just go now…" Then, Hao teleported himself out of the alleyway.

A tear rolled down Yoh's face. "I'm sorry, 'nii chan… I'm sorry…" Yoh sank to the ground and he buried his face in his knees.

**(It's night time, if you people don't know)**

Hao was deeply hurt by Yoh's words. That really showed him that words could hurt you more than physical wounds. _Even though he hurts me a lot, I can't stop loving him. _Right now, Hao was lying on his back gazing up at the beautiful stars. "I wish I could be like the stars… Shining my beloved one's path…watching over them… protecting them from any harms… But I guess I'm kind of like the stars. My beloved one is out of my reach and all I can do is just look at him… No matter how hard I try, I never can reach him…" Hao whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks…

**Owaru**

**9312: **This was story was REALLY pointless and plain weird. I should've made this into a Hao and Yoh smut fic!! I HATE Anna being with Yoh!!

**Anna:** Wanna repeat that again?? ::Cracking knuckles::

**9312:** Hahaha… I said that you go REALLY well with Yoh-kun, Kyouyama-sama!!


End file.
